


Let the Games Begin

by darling_pet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Elevator Sex, F/M, Lux (Lucifer TV), Masks, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When Lux holds a masquerade night, you are hand-picked by Lucifer to join him up in his penthouse. However, a little fun happens in the elevator on the way up.





	Let the Games Begin

This was not how you expected this night to go - in an elevator with your mouth around the cock of a man in a mildly satan-esque mask.

Not that you were complaining.

Far from it.

When your tall, dark, and mysterious stranger caught your eye at Lux during its masquerade night, it seemed that you had caught his as well. He stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to face you as the music continued to blast. Maybe it was a trick of the strobing lights, but you could have sworn that his eyes glowed behind his horned mask.

The man took calculated and smooth steps on his way over to you. His hand found your arm.

“You look bored,” he said, leaning in so you could hear him.

“How could I be?” you replied, gesturing to the scene around you. “It’s a wild time.”

“Oh, Lovely, if you think this is a wild time…” the masked stranger’s lips almost grazed your ear when he added, “you should see what’s happening upstairs.”

“Upstairs?” you wondered. _That sounds promising._

“It’s downright _stimulating_ if you ask me. Care to have a little look-see? I think you’d enjoy it. You look like you’re up for a bit of fun. Nice devil horns, by the way.”

There’s something in his tone that practically hypnotized you, so when you told him, “Let’s go, then,” you were already getting that flipping feeling in the pit of your stomach.

The good kind.

The tall stranger offered his arm, and the pair of you walked towards the elevator at the back of the room. No one seemed to bat an eye at either of you and allowed you past. There was just something about him, just being in this guy’s presence made you hot. Hot and antsy.

You want him.

You want him in this elevator.

Whatever is upstairs can wait.

Now.

You only made it up halfway before you pressed the red button on the elevator panel to stop the mechanism, which sent you lurching forward and clutching the man’s jacket lapels. What you wouldn’t have given to be able to rip that mask off his face to see who hid behind it, but then again, where was the fun in that?

Your heart pounded in your chest, setting the rhythm in which you lowered yourself down his body, quickly coming face to… groin with him. You didn’t even fully register your own hands unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers.

“Feeling peckish, love?” he asked you.

_Ravenous_.

The hum he made sent a wave of pleasure and courage through you when your hand wrapped around him to pull his length out from the confines of the fabric. You played with him a bit in your grasp, watching him grow from the stimulation. The devil above made a sound between a chuckle and a growl, which spurred you on to dart your tongue out to lick the tip of his cock. Each lick became longer, more drawn out, until you couldn’t wait any longer yourself and wrapped your mouth around him. This man, this masked-devil, was impressive in size and it only made you hungrier to have him.

The man groaned.

“That’s it, Lovely,” he praised your mouth-work. His hand came down to meet with the back of your head, fingers twirling themselves around your hair into a grasp. “Have your fill.”

The greed in you came out - taking him into your mouth fully to feel him at the back of your throat, only to slide back down and let your tongue graze along the underside of him. The man moaned again, but this time you could _feel_ it. You wanted to please him and make him come undone.

What kind of dead-sexy noise would he make when he came against the back of your throat?

You bobbed faster on him, and with the feeling between your legs only adding to your own desperation, you whined. Mr. Masked Devil gave your hair a bit of a yank so that your widened eyes looked up into his.

_Hell, they are glowing…_

You whined again, this time unintentionally, and squeezed your lips around his pulsing length.

“Haaa…” he let out a shaky breath, “Does my little she-devil want more?”

You gave an affirmative hum.

“Then do that again,” he commanded darkly.

Without needing to be told twice, you repeated the action, only these next few times making sure to cup his balls to massage them, too. With another yank on your hair and a guttural noise from above, a stream of hot release spilled down your throat.

You watched the man above you through your fluttering lashes. In a prolonged amount of time, you noticed the satisfaction on his partially hidden face. That gorgeous mouth said it all.

“Well, well, don’t you have poison on your lips?” He said this with a bit of exhilaration in his voice. You smiled at the compliment and decided to press the red button again to bring the elevator back to life. “That will do well up here.”

“…With what?” The anticipation of his answer coincided with watching his hands reach up to remove his mask. He revealed his strikingly beautiful face that you already had a feeling was strikingly beautiful.

_Ding!_

The elevator door opened. In what appeared to be the stranger’s apartment, was a variety of things making your synapses fire overtime: a couple making excellent use out of a leather flogger over the sofa, a sex swing in the corner of the room, a group of men and women getting intimate in a bedroom, and on the bed itself - a woman tied to each of the four corners by restraints.

Again, this was not how you expected this night to go.

But let the games begin.


End file.
